


My Boy, You Will Always Be Mine

by dead_stardust, sentimentalPackrat



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Babies, Baby Nero (Devil May Cry), Crying, Dadgil, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, Newborn Children, Parent Vergil (Devil May Cry), Singing, Soft Vergil (Devil May Cry), Songfic, Teen dad Vergil, Teenage Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28127736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dead_stardust/pseuds/dead_stardust, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sentimentalPackrat/pseuds/sentimentalPackrat
Summary: Vergil sings a song to his newborn son.
Relationships: Nero & Vergil (Devil May Cry), Vergil/Nero’s Mom (background)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	My Boy, You Will Always Be Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bury the Darkness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28126977) by [sentimentalPackrat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sentimentalPackrat/pseuds/sentimentalPackrat). 



> sentimentalPackrat wrote this amazing [rewrite](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28126977) of Bury The Light for this fic! Both that and this fic are inspired by [this music box remix](https://youtu.be/55JRQA8QL_Y) of the song. Check both out! And read more of SP’s fics. She’s a wonderful writer and deserves more love.
> 
> The actual fic part is written by me.
> 
> Side note: I only just started playing 5 but my computer can barely run it. :’) Got through the first mission but only barely.
> 
> Enjoy the fic!
> 
> ~d_s

Thirty hours of nonstop bloodshed. Constant agony. A screech that pierced the heavens. That was an hour ago, and now all was calm.

Vergil’s partner was already fast asleep in her bed. She had a long day. Could barely keep her eyes open when giving her greeting.

The hybrid, however, was wide awake. How could he sleep, with such a gift in his arms?

Little Nero was cuddled up in the crook of his father’s arms. Light blue eyes fluttered open as the newborn tried focusing on his father. A smile crept across Vergil’s face. “Hello, little one,” he whispered. He gave his son a tickle, receiving a smile from Nero.

The boy reached up as Vergil pulled back, grasping for his father’s hand. Nero took his finger and sucked on its tip, content with what he thought would’ve been food. “You’re silly,” Vergil laughed. He released his hand and grabbed a pacifier from the side table, all sterile and ready for Nero. He popped the toy in his son’s mouth just as Nero’s face screwed up in preparation to scream and cry. The redness calmed down as Nero readjusted.

Vergil let out a  _ hmph!  _ of laughter and settled back in his chair. “You know, I wrote a song for you,” he said. “It’s a bit silly. Your mother said it was.” Vergil reached back into the little backpack he brought to the hospital, pulling out a music box. “I made this all for you, Nero.”

It was a bit difficult for Vergil to wind up the box with one hand, but he managed. He let the prongs of the music box tap against the comb, letting the song play for a bit. Nero, sweet little Nero, already so attentive, stared in the direction of the music box, transfixed by the sound, enough for his pacifier to fall out.

“Don’t judge me. It’s very, very silly,” Vergil repeated, before taking a deep breath.  _ “Immortal creation / Takes over my mind / Contend.”  _ Vergil let out a little sputter as he struggled to sing while keeping his voice low enough that his partner wouldn’t wake up.  _ “I fall weak on my knees / You summon my strength / Unsolemn.” _

Nero’s eyes flickered around as his developing eyesight struggled to make shape of what was going on in front of him. The baby reached up, waving his right arm in front of his father’s face. Vergil reached out, letting Nero grasp his finger.

_ “You are my destiny, approaching / Encroaching / Bright skies in imagination.”  _ Vergil tucked back a little wisp of white hair on Nero’s forehead.  _ “You are the inheritor of my name / Born in this world / You were worth every strife / My family crest is an angel of life.” _

Nero’s mother let out a deep sigh in her sleep. She had lost a lot of blood during the delivery, but she promised Vergil it was worth it if it meant their son was safe and sound.

_ “For your sake, I am awakened / A father's love in your divine / I dedicate this hymnary / Destiny chasing time.”  _ Vergil held Nero closer. He knew his son was so fresh and new into the world. Nero had no idea what his father was saying. But he wished, he  _ begged  _ for his son to understand how much he loved him already.

_ “I'll step out into the light / Dark shadows left behind / You are what's pulling me / My boy, you will always be mine.”  _ Nero’s bright blue eyes, his chubby cheeks, pudgy little hands… Vergil already had so much love in his heart for such a small, tiny, innocent creature, a being that he  _ made.  _ Not something that he destroyed. Nero was here because of  _ him,  _ and Vergil had to step up to his greatest challenge - making sure his son would  _ thrive. _

_ “Inherit my power / Surrounded by fate / Won't run away / Keep walking the line / Your hand in mine / Every day.”  _ He tickled Nero’s chubby little belly for a moment and let his son hold his finger again.

_ “Through every trial I won’t surrendеr / Your arctic eyes like that of December.”  _ He already knew his son would inherit the light blue of a demon, if all of his movement and rowdiness in the womb was any indication that Nero indeed took after the family. He was glad that he was right. As flakes of snow fell to the ground outside, Vergil realized he was a few days late for the second half to truly fit. While also being an active baby, he was also past due. Just wanted a little more time to rest before being born only a few days after New Year’s.

“ _ I will see myself in you forever / Two souls once lost, and now we're together,”  _ Vergil took his hand away and reached out for his partner’s. The teen didn’t have the best relationship with his remaining family before Nero. Always fighting with his brother. But now with Nero, the family was a bit brighter. His fingers interlaced with his partner’s.

Her hand was cold, just like the snow outside.

Vergil pulled his hand back as he continued to sing, now with a quiver in his voice as he feared the worst.  _ “Glowing in the darkness under veil of night / Where I have guarded her as she slept.”  _ He still protected her. He swore he would. She was fine. She was just sleeping.  _ She was just sleeping! _

_ “Dancing through my mind, visions of who you would be / Dreams of meeting you I kept on repeat.”  _ Vergil rested his hand behind his son, cushioning him a bit more as Nero reached out with a smile on his face, oblivious to his mother’s state.

_ “A symphony of love, summoned from the ashes / Of the one I had lost, stolen by the masses.”  _ He turned his head away, fearing he may cry at the sight of his beloved so deathly still in bed.

_ “I whisper promises of who I'll be / The perfect father, kind and loving.”  _ A father totally unlike the brother he was. He buried his face close to Nero, promising that his son would only know absolute love and protection.

_ “Beyond this home / Fire burns / In this world / Twists and turns.”  _ He wished only for safety for his son. Nero would never know the woes that befell his father. Never know the pain of losing his parents and slipping away from the brother he loved…

_ “Let us embrace / Pearlescent joy / I promise my heart / Will heal, not destroy.”  _ Vergil had nearly slipped and fallen into the throes of depression. He wanted to undo the spell that his father once set up. Destroy the world in a flurry of demons in the pursuit of power.

_ “Bury the dark deep within.”  _ He held the note as Nero reached up and patted his chubby little fist against his father’s cheek.

_ “Now that you're here, I feel I'm coming home.”  _ And what a sweet feeling that would be. Vergil had painted Nero’s bedroom walls with a sweet blue, the same color as his eyes. But here, with his beloved beside him and his darling son in his arms, he was home, finally. A family who loved and cared for him, and who he loved and cared for all the same.

_ “We're bright clouds on a calm, quiet wind.”  _ The baby’s smile was sunshine to the young father. A little glint of hope let Vergil know that Nero understood.

_ “For you, every sin I'll atone.”  _ Vergil broke down, clutching Nero close to him as he buried his face in his arms. He let out a choking sob. The greatest power in life, the one thing Vergil searched for to the ends of the Earth, that he swore he would die for, was finally here, in his arms. His son, his light, his everything.

Nothing else mattered but Nero. He was sure of it. Nothing but the love the demon father had for his son.


End file.
